Challenge
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer decides to challenge his friend Nebula to see who has better powers. Who do you think will win? Gamer or Nebula? Read and find out.


_**Gamer VS Nebula**_

Two weeks after Nebula got her revenge on Gamer for reading her journal. She's not too angry with him, but really embarrassed for the prank he did to her. Since that Gamer already knows what Nebula's fear is: Zombies.

Nebula was in her room, talking to her sister Selene the black hedgehog. She told her about what happened with Gamer and stuff.

"At least you got your revenge on him" Selene grins.

"Yup. But he's still our friend" Nebula said.

"That's true, since he joined in the Team two months ago" Selene said.

"Yeah, and also got himself a girlfriend, and found his lost sister Katie. I wonder what's next. Oh, well" Nebula shrugs her shoulder. Selene shrugs too.

"Well. I got to go; I have a date with Adam. See ya, sis" Selene said as she walks out of the room.

Nebula was by herself; nothing to do. So she lies down on her bed, grabs her remote to turn on the TV to watch something.

An hour later; Selene came home from her date with Adam. She had a lot of fun with her boyfriend. She goes to her room where Nebula is at.

She opens the door, and sees a blue-violet hedgehog lying on her bed watching 'Cops' show on TV.

"Hey Selene. How was your date with Adam?" Nebula said.

"It was great! We had so much fun together" Selene smiles.

"That's good. Wanna watch 'Cops' show with me?" Nebula asked.

"Sure" Selene agreed.

30 minutes of watching the show; a light blue flash appeared in their room. It was Gamer; along with Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Jasmine.

"SURPRISE!" Gamer shouted; causing the two girls to scream with fright.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Jasmine covered their ears. Gamer didn't cover his ears, he was used to the scream. Once the girls calm down from their fright, they stare at them for what they're doing here.

"Don't ever do that again, Gamer. You almost made my heart jump to my throat. Sheesh" Nebula said.

"My bad. Sorry girls that I scared you" Gamer apologized.

"It's all right. So what are you guys doing here?" Nebula asked.

After they explained to the girls about something; Nebula was speechless.

"You want me to challenge you?" Nebula asked Gamer.

"Yeah, since you kicked my butt for reading your journal two weeks ago, I decided to challenge you" Gamer smirked.

"You want me to fight you?" Nebula snickers; she knows how to fight opponents, since she's a black belt in Tang Soo Do.

"Not to fight, but to see who's better than whom. For who's got better powers" Gamer explained to her. Nebula stayed silent for only seconds.

"Um, excuse me" Nebula said as she drags Gamer to her bathroom, to talk alone. She closed the door, and turns around to look at Gamer. She then folds her arms.

"Are you crazy, Gamer?" Nebula glared at him.

"What? I said it's a challenge" Gamer said.

"I know, but why me? Or are you trying to get back at me for kicking your butt for reading my journal?" Nebula's eyebrow raised.

"No. But it was funny for scaring you. No, to see who's powers are better" Gamer said.

"Hmph. No thanks" Nebula said.

"Don't tell me you're chicken" Gamer makes a chicken sound to tease Nebula.

"I am not!" Nebula's eyes glowed in purple.

"Are too" Gamer grinned.

"SHUT UP!" Nebula screamed in anger; she was about to hit him, but Gamer used his telekinesis to stop her.

"Yo! Put me down! Right now!" Nebula demanded, but he didn't listen.

"Come on, Nebs. Or I'll read your journal again" Gamer chuckles. Nebula's eyes were wide.

"If you read my journal again one more time, I swear I'll kick your butt so hard you'll never be able to sit for a week" Nebula hissed angrily; this didn't scare him.

"You know I can teleport" Gamer chuckles.

"I'm serious!" Nebula shouted.

"I am too. So are you going to challenge me?" Gamer asked; waiting for her answer.

Nebula sighs in defeat, "Fine, I'll do it. I don't care who wins, because winning isn't everything" Nebula folded her arms; waiting for him to put her down.

"What do you mean winning isn't everything?" Gamer asked as he puts her down.

"Well, it's just a game. It's not whether you win or lose; it's how you play the game" Nebula smirks.

"Whatever. Now come on, we're going to Mystic Ruins" Gamer said.

"Hold on. Let's see who the others think will win" Nebula replied.

"Just what I was thinking. But I think we both already know who will take who's side. But let's check" Gamer smirked.

They went back into Nebula's room.

"All right. I'll do it" Nebula told the others.

"But first, we wanted to see who you guys think will win" Gamer said with a smile.

"I think you will win" Jasmine replied with a smile.

"No. Nebs will win" Shadow said.

"Oh yeah. Want to bet on that?" Jasmine smirked.

"You're on" Shadow smirked back.

"All right. If Gamer wins, you have to wear a pink dress and dance like a ballerina for 10 minutes." Jasmine snickered.

"Fine. But if Nebula wins, you have to listen to an entire Justin Bieber CD" Shadow smirked back. Jasmine winced.

"That's cruel. But fine" Jasmine replied. Gamer then turned to Sonic and Amy.

"What about you two?" he asked.

"I'm not taking sides. I've known Nebula longer, but you've got super-speed as well." Sonic replied.

"And I'm sticking with Sonikku." Amy said with a smile.

"I'll stay here. Someone needs to keep an eye on things with you guys gone" Selene said.

"Now that that's settled, let's go" Gamer said. They all went to Mystic Ruins.

At Mystic Ruins:

"All right. Now that we're here, let's get started. The first power match-up will be my energy bombs v.s. your energy blasts" Gamer said.

"How will we determine which is better?" Nebula asked.

"Simple. I had Tails come here before I went to your room. He painted various pillars. The blue-violet ones are your targets. The light blue ones are mine. Whoever can hit the most of their targets while hitting as few of the other's targets after 1 minute of launching, wins" Gamer explained.

"Okay" Nebula nodded.

"Let's begin" Gamer smirked.

He went first. He managed to hit most of his targets. But he also hit about half of Nebula's.

"Beat that" he grinned.

"Whatever" Nebula replied.

When Nebula went, she hit about half of her targets, but hit none of Gamer's.

"Let's see who won this round" Nebula smirked.

When they saw the scores it said:

**GAMER: 94% own targets hit.**

**48% opponent's targets hit.**

**Final Score: 46 points.**

**NEBULA: 50% Own targets hit.**

**0% opponent's targets hit.**

**Final Score: 50 points.**

_**Winner: Nebula.**_

"WHAT? How could I lose this round?" Gamer shouted in surprise.

"Because, Gamer, your energy bombs might be bigger, but you didn't aim carefully. You relied on brute force to get your targets. Since my energy blasts are smaller, I have more control over them. I might not have hit as many of my targets, but I was able to hit less of yours. Sometimes, accuracy is as important as strength" Nebula explained with a smirk.

"Whatever. This is only the beginning. There are still 3 rounds left. I will NOT lose" Gamer replied.

Next up, the "lifting" powers round.

"All right. In this round, we will see who can move more weight in 2 minutes. I'll use my telekinesis, you'll use your superstrength. This time, we'll go at the same time" Gamer explained

"Okay" Nebula replied.

"Let's begin" Gamer smirked.

As Nebula used her superstrength to lift up various pillars and place them on her scale, Gamer was lifting up the pillars with his telekinesis. Halfway through, Nebula was getting tired. Even with her superstrength, lifting that much weight was tiring. Gamer, however, was hardly breaking a sweat.

After 2 minutes, Nebula was breathing heavily.

"I think we both know who won this round" Gamer said with a smirk.

"We'll see" Nebula replied.

When they saw the final tally, it said:

**GAMER: Weight Lifted: 252,614 lb.**

**NEBULA: Weight Lifted: 252,504 lb.**

_**Winner: GAMER.**_

"YES! I TOLD YOU I WON THIS ROUND!" he shouted victoriously.

"Calm down, Gamer. We're only halfway through" Nebula sighed.

For the third round, it was the "primary movement" powers.

"For this round, it'll be a simple race from here, to the other end of Mystic Ruins, and back." Gamer explained.

"Fine" Nebula replied.

Shadow held a gun pointed in the air when they were in positions.

"Ready, set, GO!" he said. He shot the gun. Gamer sped off and Nebula flew off.

About halfway across, Gamer looked and saw that Nebula was slightly ahead. He poured on extra speed. They got the rest of the way across Mystic Ruins and Gamer had a slight lead. When they got halfway back, however, Gamer started to get tired. He shook it off because he did NOT want to let Nebula win. He got to the finish line, but was shocked to see Nebula get there just before him.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE I LOST AGAIN!" Gamer shouted in frustration just after he crossed.

"You used your energy up too early. If you had waited until we were halfway back to sprint, you might've won" Nebula smirked.

"Whatever. But there's still one round left. I will NOT let you win" Gamer said in determination.

For the final round, it was the "specialty powers" round.

"With this round, special traps will activate sending different projectiles at us. I'll teleport to dodge them, and you'll dodge as many as you can. After each of our 2 minutes, the final scores will be tallied based on how many hits we each took, and how many we recovered" Gamer explained.

"All right" Nebula replied.

Gamer went first. With his teleportation, he dodged almost all of the projectiles. But the ones that he took, didn't heal right away.

"I think I won this one anyways" he said with a smile.

"Maybe. But I still need to go" Nebula smirked.

When she went, she managed to naturally dodge a few of them. But out of all of the hits she took, she recovered most of them.

"I still say I won this round" Gamer smirked.

"Let's see" Nebula replied.

These are the final tallies for this round:

**GAMER: 4 hits taken.**

**0 recovered.**

**Final Score: 96.**

**NEBULA: 70 hits taken.**

**60 recovered.**

**Final Score: 90.**

**_Winner: GAMER._**

"I knew it" Gamer smirked.

"But you didn't win the whole thing" Nebula said.

"I know. But I'm still glad I won this one" Gamer replied.

"Whatever" Nebula said.

"But I guess neither of us have better powers. You were right. It doesn't matter who wins. It's how you play the game. I'm sorry for calling you chicken earlier" Gamer sighed.

"Apology accepted" Nebula said with a grin.

A few minutes later, they got back to Nebula's room.

"So, who won?" Selene asked.

"Neither of us" Gamer replied.

"But wait, if neither of you won..." Selene said. She turned to Jasmine and Shadow. "Then what of the bet between the two of you?" she asked.

"Well, neither of us will have to do our thing if we had lost. Since they both lost, neither won" Jasmine smirked.

"I'm glad I didn't take a side" Sonic said with a grin.

They all laughed at this.

The End.

* * *

**I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters. **

**Nebula belongs to me. **

**Gamer and Jasmine belongs to a friend of mine. **


End file.
